Modern digital oscilloscopes include software “packages” tailored to include the features necessary or desirable to perform waveform measurements in specific areas of engineering. For example, a particular software package may include those features best used by communications systems engineers, while another software package may include measurement features more often used by engineers engaged in the design and testing of power supplies.
It is common practice in jitter analysis and disk drive measurement packages to make a series of measurements over a long record waveform that contains many occurrences of the property or event to be measured. It is also common practice to collect and display the list of measurements obtained as a function of horizontal index on a display screen.
For example, the Tektronix TVC 501 Signal Conditioner Plug-in for an oscilloscope, manufactured by Tektronix Inc., Beaverton, Oreg. is listed in the Tektronix 1991 Oscilloscope Catalog, and in the Tektronix 1993 Oscilloscope Catalog. The TVC 501 plug-in caused the display of the measurements taken on an input signal as a waveform as a function of time, and directly correlated the time positions of the measurements to the waveform features that result in the measurement on the source waveform where they were measured.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,617 (Miller) issued 27 Feb. 2001, and assigned to LeCroy S. A., also teaches displaying these measurements as a waveform as a function of time and directly correlating their time position to the waveform features that result in the measurement on the source waveform where they were measured.
What is needed is a method of placing these measurements into a measurement waveform, and directly correlating a given position on the measurement waveform to the same area on the source waveform where it was measured, wherein the method does not depend on the use of a common horizontal time scale for the input signal waveform and the measurement waveform.